Circle of Stupidity
by AspenDragonLord
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based around the BBS. Also on AO3 under the same name and Tumblr by chapter name. Features the whole squad, and updates almost every day. Rated T to be safe, but no swear words.
1. 4 Million Degrees

So, this story is also posted over on AO3, but I figured I'd put it here. I'm also putting it up on Tumblr, but that's still in the works. Mostly because I've temporarily lost my place. Even if I update daily, I have enough content for more than a month. Well, here's the first chapter.

* * *

Jonathan hated how slow baking his cookies went around holidays and other events. Bored, he grabbed his phone and did some quick math, firing off a text to Luke.

J: So, I can bake these cookies at 400° for 10 minutes, or 4000° for 1 minute.

Snickering, he read Luke's frantic reply.

L: Jon, no that's not how you make cookies!

J: Floor it?

S: JON, NO!

J: How about 4000000° for 1 second?

S: JON YOU ARE GOING TO BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!

J: I'm going to harness the power of the sun to make cookies!

S: JON PLEASE!

Jonathan fell to the floor laughing. As he wheezed for air, he faintly heard an engine rumbling and his door slamming.

"JONATHAN! DON'T DO THAT!" Luke screamed. Jon only laughed harder, his distinct cackles fading to shuddering wheezes as he tried to breathe. Looking up, he could only offer a pathetic snicker at Luke's tomato red face.

"Your…your face!" he gasped. "You look like-like a tomato or a cherry!"

Luke grinned down at his "little brother". "And you look like you forgot what breathing is! Man, you're turning purple." Jonathan panted for breath.

"Just what," Luke started, "prompted you to scare the literal poop outta my pants?" Jon could only point towards his oven, still gasping slightly. He flailed slightly, trying to sit up before continuing to snicker. Luke glanced at the oven, which still had 4 minutes left.

"Dang." was all he could say. Jon finally sat up, still grinning.

"I was bored, so I sent you that text. I gotta admit, your reaction was pretty funny. Did you really think I'd do that? I've been making cookies for years, Luke."

Luke snickered. "I know. I wanted some."

As the oven went off, Jon broke into another fit of giggles, prompting Luke to save the cookies and turn the oven off. The two sat down and enjoyed the chocolate chip cookies made from scratch, still giggling over the prank.

* * *

So, I know this is a small chapter, but I have more chapters for this. It gets longer/better, especially in later chapters. Well, I'll talk to you all tomorrow, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!


	2. The Post of 2 Hits (Minicat)

Here's the second chapter, up a bit earlier than planned. I'll explain why at the bottom.

Craig enjoyed the trek to the nearby Star Bucks for some coffee in the morning. Usually. Today, however, was cold. It made the poor man bundle up like a child with an over-protective mother. Ahead of him was a tall man, definitely at least 6'5".

Looking up from his phone, he heard the man let out a loud swear right as he slipped on some invisible ice and slid into the pole. Craig started laughing, accidentally slipping on the same patch of ice and hitting the same pole.

"Oww…" he snickered. The tall man appeared in his field of view, looking concerned. Craig absentmindedly noted a pink hat on the guys head with ears and the word "pig" written on it.

"You okay, dude?" the tall man asked. Craig nodded, still giggling. The taller man grinned as well.

"Man, what a doofus! Why'd ya run into that pole? You just saw me smash into it."

Craig mumbled something, embarrassed.

"What?" the man asked.

"I was too busy laughing at you," Craig muttered. The tall man let out a laugh that resembled a machine gun going off.

"Wow," was all he had to say. "My name's Tyler. Want to get a coffee tomorrow? There's a Star Bucks not far from here we could go to?"

Craig nodded, blushing.

"Okay, tomorrow at 10 sound good?" Tyler asked.

"Yep!" the shorter man responded. Tyler grinned.

"See you then." Walking away, the tall man threw over his shoulder, "And watch out for any more poles. They're vicious, you know."

Craig just stood by the pole, blinking stupidly before snorting and walking back to his house, all thoughts of his morning coffee forgotten.

So, today's my grandma's birthday. I've been working to get updates out for all my stories, both here and on AO3, before we go to dinner with her. Therefore, early updates for everyone! Well, feel free to leave a review, or a suggestion, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!


End file.
